Tales of San Fransokyo
by Stormgirl415
Summary: Because between being geniuses, superheroes, and college students, the gang are also just people.
1. Coffee is a Bad Idea

(Edit-I am so sorry about the formatting error, I hope this fixes the issue)

In the hero lab-as they've fondly nicknamed it-everyone has a drink they enjoy.

Fred likes soda. All forms, all types. As long as it's carbonated and bubbly, and loaded with sugar, Fred is a happy camper.

Honey Lemon is obvious-it's her addiction to the hot beverage that got her the nickname in the first place. She drinks gallons of the stuff, loving the great taste and the side benefit of helping her not get sick.

Wasabi likes canned green tea, the kind he can buy from the vending machine. It's sweet, flavorful, and full of antioxidants (at least according to him).

Gogo likes protein shakes, preferably ones with weird flavors like acai berry and chocolate lavender. They taste great, she can drink and get full while working, and they build the muscle mass she needs for using her magnetic plates.

Because of this, none of them knew the perils of letting Hiro drink coffee.

"Has anyone seen Hiro since yesterday?"

Honey Lemon looked up from her photophore project (glow in the dark chemical orbs! So useful for late-night fights!) as Gogo scratched her head. "The door's been locked since I arrived this morning, so I assume he's in there. Why?"

"Doesn't he normally have it open by now?" Wasabi asked, turning off the latest laser display. Fred kicked his feet up, mentally considering ordering a pizza. "Little dude's probably fine, you're all paranoid."

"But did you see if he left last night?" Honey Lemon insisted, now getting a little worried.

Gogo shook her head. "We've all pulled all-nighters before, that's why we put cots in the spare room."

All-nighters were a more common occurrence than any of them wanted to admit. And had led to some...interesting revelations between the group members.

"Hmm...wouldn't Baymax know?"

"Probably." They all glanced at the little red case. "Ow." Gogo said dryly, snapping her gum.

The case opened, and the big, fluffy, inflatable robot they had all come to regard as one of the team stepped out. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare provider. I have been activated by a sound of distress. Are you injured: Gogo?"

"I'm fine."

"We're worried about Hiro, do you know if he went home last night?"

Baymax tilted his head to the side, replaying his memory card. "I began charging at 10:46 last night, and there is no indication of use of Hiro's key access card."

(What? It's a super lab, it makes sense that Hiro designed another card so Baymax would know who was coming and going.)

"If he has not emerged in the past: 18 hours, he has most likely not fulfilling the nutritional and sleep requirements necessary for a young adolescent."

Fred inched over to Wasabi. "What?"

"He's worried that Hiro hasn't eaten or slept."

Baymax waddled over to the door, knocking carefully. "Hiro? Are you conscious and present?"

The door opened, revealing a very messy-haired, tired-eyed, and still bouncy Hiro. "Hey Baymax! What's up everyone doing ok any big emergencies I didn't hear anything blow up so what's up?"

Everyone blinked at the fast delivery. Hiro talked fast, but not usually that fast. And he was practically bouncing from foot to foot, despite the dark circles under his eyes. A glance into his lab showed that all of his screens had been turned upside down and one of his machines had been repurposed to be hung upside down from, and the trash can was overflowing with junked designs, wrappers, and...insulated paper cups?

...maybe something was wrong with Hiro.

Baymax did the up-down-blink that meant he had run a scan. "Hiro, you show strong indications of fatigue and caffeine usage."

If Baymax was more capable of showing emotion, he would have sounded slightly annoyed. Hiro waved it off.

"Oh yeah I got some coffee from the student area and it was really good because I was working on Dr. Knightknect's circuit design class and that class in insane did you see the textbook I thought it was gonna crush Baymax with it but then I had this great idea-"

"Hiro, how much coffee did you drink last night?" Honey Lemon interrupted.

Hiro blinked and tilted his head to the side, considering, hands twitching as he thought about it. "Well first there was the normal coffee and then that espresso thing and I had four or five of those-"

"You had four or five espressos?! Are you crazy?!"

"No no no, it's for a really good idea so I could stay awake and finish it and it's so awesome and I can't wait to show my professor-"

"Hiro, I believe you would benefit from some sleep." Baymax determined carefully, waddling forward and setting a hand on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro kept bouncing in place. "But I'm not tired I could go work on that new car I was thinking about-"

Hiro suddenly fell over, Baymax catching him and retracting the shot. "I have temporarily tranquilized Hiro. I believe it would be beneficial to allow him to sleep." Baymax explained, waddling over to the Sleepy Genius room (Fred's nickname) and tucked him in. The rest of the team decided that it was probably the wisest course of action and went back to their own projects, though Honey Lemon couldn't resist cooing over the sleeping teen.

After that, Hiro decided coffee wasn't worth it.

(A/N: Hello everyone! This story will be a series of drabbles and one-shots focusing on the relationships between the cast of Big Hero 6. Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcome, and thank you for reading!)


	2. Low-Battery Baymax is Hard to Deal With

_(Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites!)_

* * *

><p>At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, it's more or less an open secret that the Big Hero 6 attend the school. Fred's mask is the only one that totally covers his face, and Baymax is a little...well, obvious.<p>

Hiro did manage to wrangle Baymax a few weeks of testing in the clinical lab though, to check how much he knows, so for three hours each morning, Baymax is lent out to the clinic (and if he occasionally disappears to deal with heroics, the staff kindly turns a blind eye).

However, Hiro forgot to notice, after one particularly late night of deal with an exploding sewage plant disaster (which the entire team really just wanted to forget) that Baymax had not been charged in a few days.

This was an oversight that really needed to stop happening.

* * *

><p>It was a usual bright, sunny day in the hero lab. Gogo was working on a version of her bike that used the magnetic suspension to change direction faster, Wasabi was recalibrating one of his lasers, and Hiro was taking a short break from reading a massive medical textbook he had acquired.<p>

If he was going to keep making adjustments to Baymax, he wanted to know what Baymax had already been programmed for.

Then the call sign on his computer began ringing, and Hiro hit it, wondering why the clinic was calling so early. Normally they only called when it was time to pick Baymax up.

"Excuse me, Hamada?"

Hiro clicked on his end of the speaker, opening a window to show an older woman with gray-streaked hair and sharp eyes. "Hey Dr. Sado, what's going on?"

The doctor wasted no time with the generalities. "Could you please bring a diagnostic kit? Baymax is behaving...erratically."

Hiro blinked, the sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Is he acting drunk?"

"...that is a good description, why?" Dr. Sado replied, looking surprised that Hiro already knew the issue.

"He's low on battery, I'll bring his charging station."

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Hiro stepped into the university clinic with Gogo and Wasabi, armed with the charging station and a look of determination. Dr. Sado met them at the door, hands on her hips.<p>

"Thank goodness, was this a purposefully coded subroutine? It seems rather poorly chosen."

Hiro shook his head. "I don't think so, I think it was a side-effect of some of the other programs Tadashi designed." He looked around. "Where is Baymax?"

"Well…"

A loud crash sounded from a back room, and Hiro sighed. "Never mind." He looked as his friends. "Warning, Baymax herding is a pain in the rear."

"Can't be that bad." Wasabi replied, enjoying taking a break from the delicate equations of the nanotech class. Gogo popped her gum, clearly not phased.

Hiro decided it would be best to just let them to see.

The three walked past students with bandages and a few braces (they attend a robotics school, it's really not that surprising that the injury rate is a little bit higher than at a typical college) to the back room. Hiro pushes the door open and sticks his head in. "Baymax? You in here buddy?"

"Chocolate is an aphrodisiac!"

Hiro didn't have to look back to see Gogo and Wasabi both pause, blink, and try to process what Baymax had just said. The robot was currently wobbling around the spare room (thank goodness they had gotten him away from any patients) and the crash had been the knocking over of a chair. Baymax blinked unevenly, trying to focus on the three of them.

"Yesterday we jumped off of a roof!" He practically yelled. Which was true. The latest villains (and seriously, where were these guys popping out of the woodwork?) they had defeated had tried to make a rooftop escape. But not everyone absolutely needed to know that.

Hiro set up the charging station in the corner as Wasabi tried to herd Baymax towards that side of the room. Gogo was just trying to not explode from holding in laughter. "Come on big guy, time to get some battery life."

"Nooooooooo! I don't wanna!" Baymax made loud complaining noises and fell over, stumpy legs kicking the in the air. Gogo lost her fight to not laugh, doubled over and barely keeping her gum in her mouth. Wasabi put his hands on his hips in frustration, mouth set in an annoyed line, as Hiro shrugged and tugged on one of Baymax's arms.

"Trust me buddy, you'll feel better after you charge."

"Good grief, it's like dealing with a five year old…" Wasabi muttered as he and Gogo carefully get the swaying Baymax back on his feet. Giving up on the complaints, Baymax carefully tottered his way over to the station with Hiro, and after a couple of tries stood in it, the battery symbol appearing on his chest. Hiro dusted off his hands.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Next time, Fred gets to deal with it."

Gogo snickered, still amused.

Hiro sighed. "Maybe I'll program a low battery warning timer for him…"

* * *

><p><em>(Thank you for reading!)<em>


	3. Green-Eyed Monster

_(Alright, this is a young!Tadashi and Hiro fic. Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>Tadashi considered himself a pretty good big brother. He didn't try to turn Hiro into his servant the way some of his friends did with their younger siblings, Hiro didn't drive him nuts, and honestly, they had so much in common that at least they could talk and joke and bond over robots and programming.<p>

Sometimes though, it was hard to swallow the green-eyed monster. Because Hiro was just that much smarter than him.

Tadashi knew he was smart. He'd skipped a grade himself, and he had taken advanced classes his whole life. He fell into the category of 'gifted'.

But Hiro fell into the category of genius.

And right now, it was really, really hard to not be jealous.

"As you can see, our programs are exemplary and we have many opportunities for a brilliant young man such as yourself. There are classes on mechanical, electrical, and biomedical engineering, programming, robotic design…"

Tadashi turned out Mr. Hanagure to look at Hiro. His 10-year old brother was looking at the pictures Mr. Hanagure was showing him, of the advanced classes with brand new technology and contained campus and some of the most brilliant minds in robotics. Mt. Midori High was pretty good as far as the tech and the teachers went-everything was under ten years old at least, and it had been ranked top 5 within the city-but Tadashi would've done anything to get into Inazuri Technical Academy.

And Hiro was being offered a place. At the most elite high school in San Fransokyo. At the age of 10.

Tadashi bit his tongue and forced his face to stay neutral. Mr. Hanagure didn't notice.

"What kinds of projects do you get to work on?" Hiro asked softly, moving one of this brochures aside.

Mr. Hanagure beamed. "We give our students quite a bit of latitude, options within several different disciplines, the works. After all, we are grooming the brightest young mind of our time."

Tadashi had sent in an application to attend when he was in middle school. He had been politely rejected, saying that he just wasn't what ITA was looking for at the time. Seeing Hiro being offered what he had wanted so badly…

Tadashi forced it away. If Hiro decided to go, he'd be happy for him, and that would be the end of that.

Mr. Hanagure's speech wrapped up, and he sat beaming. Hiro swung his legs, looking over at Aunt Cass. "Can I go get a snack now? I'm hungry."

Both Mr. Hanagure and Aunt Cass seemed surprised about Hiro's nonchalant behavior. "Sure sweetie, there's some carrots in the crisper."

"Awww...Ok. Thanks Mr. Hanagure." Hiro said easily before darting into the kitchen. Aunt Cass laughed softly. "You know 10 years olds, they get pretty easily distracted."

"Right, of course. Perhaps a few days to make the decision?"

"Yes, we'll let you know."

* * *

><p>Hiro stayed quiet the rest of the day, tinkering with one of his latest robots and reading a couple of volumes of his favorite manga. Tadashi was confused, and itching to know what Hiro wanted to do.<p>

Finally, after they had all stuffed themselves with bacon mac and cheese and the vegetables that Aunt Cass insisted on all of them eating (even though no one in the Hamada household liked vegetables), Tadashi couldn't take it anymore.

"Hiro? Have you thought about if you want to go to the school?"

Hiro looked up from his cookie, face thoughtful. "A little."

Tadashi sat on his impatience. "Do you want to go?"

Hiro looked down, kicking his feet. "...not really."

Tadashi almost fell over. Aunt Cass blinked and set down her cookie. "How come? What didn't you like?"

Hiro shrugged. "I just didn't like it. All the people looked too happy in the pictures, and the projects looked kind of boring. Like the one of the boy building the rocket. It looked like the one from the third grade science fair. And Dr. Weinhoff is dumb."

Aunt Cass had to bite her lip to hold in a snicker, and Tadashi kept staring. "...what?"

"He's dumb. He said that Dr. Callahan's laws of magnetic circuits were completely wrong and would never be used in technology, but Dr. Callahan's research is some of the coolest stuff being looked at! He can make cool magnetic things!" Hiro's eyes, which had been calm while explaining why he didn't want to go to ITA, practically glittered as he fanboyed over Dr. Callahan.

Something uncoiled in Tadashi's stomach. He knew even if Hiro had accepted, it still would've been another year until he began attending (it was only October), but...Hiro didn't want to go. Because he genuinely didn't think it was good.

Then Hiro kept talking.

"Plus they didn't accept Tadashi, and Tadashi is super smart, so they're dumb." Hiro took a ferociously big bite out of his cookie.

Tadashi blinked, his cheeks warming slightly. Aunt Cass sent him a smile, clearly happy to see Hiro's hero-worship of his big brother coming out.

Hiro looked up and looked between them. "What?"

"Nothing Hiro, we just love you very much." Aunt Cass replied simply, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tadashi was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when there was a pat on the screen. He looked up and the screen cracked open. Big brown eyes peered in. "Tadashi? Can I come in?"<p>

"Sure, what's going on?"

Hiro ran in and flung himself up onto the bed, giant pajamas hanging off of him. He looked thoughtful and nervous. Tadashi patted the space next to him, and Hiro curled up next to him, looking tired. "...lots of people like that school."

"Uh-huh."

"Lots of people wanna get into the school."

"...yeah." Where was Hiro going with this.

Big, conflicted eyes looked up at Tadashi. "Am I weird for not wanting to go?"

Ah. That's where this was going. Tadashi knew Hiro had had a rough time at school-being the youngest one in the class and still smart enough to correct the teachers, combined with Hiro's natural sassiness, meant that socially...well, there was a reason Hiro didn't really have any friends. As a result, sometimes he could get worried about being even weirder than usual.

Tadashi smiled reassuringly, hugging Hiro. "Nah, you're not weird. If you don't feel like you'd be comfortable, you shouldn't go."

"Cool." Hiro grinned, revealing a few missing teeth. "Plus now I get to go to school with you for a year!"

Tadashi had to swallow hard, and quickly hugged Hiro. "Yeah, that'll be fun." He ruffled Hiro's hair, making the younger boy squawk. "Here, wanna play a game before bed?"

"Sweet!"

Tadashi smiled as Hiro leapt for the controllers. Sometimes the green-eyed monster reared it's head.

But it was easy to make it go away.

* * *

><p><em>(Thank you for reading!)<em>


	4. The 12 Habits of Happy Couples

_(Sorry it's a little late! Happy Monday everyone!)_

* * *

><p>"That's so weird that you have a date dude!"<p>

"Gee, thanks." Wasabi grumped, rearranging his table precisely. He could not leave the lab in good mindset if his desk was a mess. And it DID NOT HELP that even Hiro was smirking at his nervousness.

It wasn't like he hadn't ever had a date before. He'd dated plenty! It had just been a few...months. Maybe slightly longer.

"Don't worry Wasabi." Honey Lemon looked over at him with a kind smile, distractedly working on a grant proposal. "You'll have a lot of fun, and I bet you'll like spending time with Yoona. She's really sweet, we sometimes get coffee after organic."

"Yeah, they'll be fine until Wasabi starts reorganizing the restaurant." Gogo replied snarkily, tuning up her actual bike for once.

"Gogo!"

"What? It's happened."

"That was once!"

Wasabi looked at Hiro, trying to get a bit of support. Hiro just shrugged. Knowing he wasn't getting any help from that corner, he sighed, looking for a reflective surface where he could check his tie.

"Wasabi, you look fine, stop fussing." Honey Lemon scolded, readjusting her glasses. Wasabi was about to reply, but Fred, who was being an idiot and sitting on the back of his recliner, fell backwards and landed on his head.

"Owww!"

The sound of air being pumped and the soft thumps of Baymax's case opening resounded. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro."

No one was sure when Baymax had started adding that additional greeting, but they did know it always made Hiro smile.

"Hey there buddy. Fist bump."

The two bumped, Hiro making the usual explosion sound, Baymax adding his usual 'pa-la-la-la' effect, before he waddled over the the slowly sitting up Fred. "My scan shows signs of mild bruising. On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?"

"I'm cool Baymax, just a little sore." Fred replied, sitting back.

Baymax nodded sagely, before looking around. "Wasabi, I notice that you are experiencing symptoms typical of: stress. What is the cause of your stress?"

"I'm not stressed!"

"He's stressed because he has an evening planned with a lovely lady of mystery." Fred replied, adding a lascivious eyebrow waggle for the heck of it. Hiro clapped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing.

Baymax blinked, cleary searching through his database. "Are you concerned that you will: not be compatible?"

"Well…" Wasabi hesitated, then tilted his head to the side, dreadlocks bouncing slightly. "A little bit, yeah."

Baymax blinked, clearly scanning through his data base. "I see. According to the article '12 Habits of Happy Couples', five of the most important steps in maintaining a romantic relationship include respecting your partner, doing activities together such as walking or cuddling, focusing on the positive traits of one another, identifying the love language of the other and utilizing it to express your affection, and being honest about traits you do not find ideal in your partner." By now the whole team was staring, but Baymax continued. "Additionally, it is critically important that, if a conflict arises, both parties remain calm and do not begin yelling, as this significantly increases the chances of the conflict ending badly."

Silence hung for a moment until Wasabi spoke up. "Baymax, since when have you been a relationship counsellor?"

"Relationship-based stress is one of the largest established stressors and can have effects on eating and sleeping habits, as well as mood swings and hormone levels." Baymax explained simply. "I would be a poor healthcare provider if I was unable to give advice about this subject, although psychology and relationship conflict are not my primary function."

"Uh-huh." Gogo replied dryly, chucking another bike wheel into the trash. "By the way, it's five Wasabi."

Wasabi jumped, scrambled to get the last few things put away, then took a deep breath. "Ok. I can do this. Thanks for the advice Baymax. This is gonna be a great day. I hope."

"You'll do fine dude."

"Have fun!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Gogo, that's not a very long list."

Wasabi had to laugh as he left. They might drive him nuts sometimes, but he knew there was a reason he hung out with these guys.

* * *

><p><em>(I figured Wasabi could use some love-he's basically the Cyborg of the Big Hero 6 team. Thank you for reading!)<em>


	5. Teasing

"Seriously Gogo, you can't just take my tools like that!"

"Would you chill, I just need it for a minute!"

"A touch of perchlorate, and voila!"

A small bloom of yellow powder rose from Honey Lemon's station, and Wasabi and Gogo coughed, waving it away.

Fred hunkered down in his recliner, enjoying the bickering that meant everyone was doing their cool science thing. Except for…

The main door slid open, and sure enough, there was their youngest buddy. He'd had a doctor's appointment that made him late for lab time, but he still made it! Fred had no idea where he got his motivation.

"Hey there little science bro, gimme five!"

"Hey Fred." Hiro grumped, barely returning the high-five before sitting at a desk and pulling up a schematic, typing furiously.

Gogo's eyebrows flew up. "What spat on your doughnut?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hiro grumbled, cheeks flushing pink as he pulled up the latest assignment for the biotech class.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi exchanged a look before the tall blonde woman walked over and set her hands on Hiro's shoulders. "Hiro, are you certain everything is ok? Did you appointment go well?"

"Yeah, my appointment was fine, I just needed a booster."

"Baymax couldn't give it to you?" Wasabi glanced around. "Where is Baymax?"

Hiro actually flushed pinker and hunkered down, typing even faster. "He'll catch up."

"...ok squirt, what happened?"

"Nothing!"

"You know Baymax will just tell us when he gets here."

"No he won't!"

Hiro in denial over Baymax's bluntness? Something was up. Fred decided to start asking the important questions. Well, theories.

"You got hit by an alien meteor and you have super powers!"

Hiro blinked and stared, brown eyes incredulous. "...no."

"You got dropped in a vat of toxic waste."

"No."

"You found out about aliens and the government brainwashed you!"

"Fred, no!"

The rest of the group listened in bemusement as Fred's theories grew wilder and wilder, until the door opened and Baymax carefully waddled in, avoiding the more crowded areas of the lab, unnoticed by Fred and Hiro. Gogo nodded and patted one marshmallow arm. "Hey big guy, what took you?"

"I believe Hiro was embarrassed by an explanation I attempted to give him."

Honey Lemon's eyebrows flew up. "And explanation?"

"Yes."

"On what?"

Hiro suddenly noticed and rushed over, hands pushing against Baymax's fluff. "Ok big guy, I think you need charging, like now!"

"Hiro began experiencing symptoms while on the tram this morning including clammy hands, increased heart rate and increased production of neurotransmitters, difficulty speaking, and increase of blood to facial areas-"

"Baymax, cut it out!"

"-all of which was indicative-"

"Baymax!"

"-a romantic attachment."

Hiro froze, the blush intensifying so strongly it was amazing his head didn't explode. Everyone stared. Slowly, evil grins appeared on Gogo and Fred's faces, Wasabi started smirking, but it was Honey Lemon who spoke up first.

"Hiro, that's adorable! What's her name? How did you meet her? You should bring her to the lab so we can meet her!"

"Wait, no-"

"You've been holding out on us." Gogo drawled, elbowing him. Hiro elbowed back, the blush fading slightly but still bright on his cheeks. "I haven't been!"

"Alright Hiro." Fred slung an arm around Hiro's shoulders, other arm swinging in a panoramic motion. "Let me tell you about the Fred super-ultra-awesome technique for getting the ladies."

"Fred, you wear your underwear four days in a row, no one could get past that."

"Wasabi, Wasabi, you are a young'un when it comes to the mysteries of the heart."

"I've had more dates than you."

"Irrelevant!"

Hiro pulled his hood up over his face, groaning loudly. "Not helping. At all."

"What's the big deal?" Gogo asked, leaning on the desk next to him. "I didn't think you'd be the one to get embarrassed about a crush."

Hiro grumbled something under his breath as Baymax spoke up. The fourteen year old had given up on any pretense that he could control what Baymax said.

"I assume that Hiro is partially embarrassed by the assumptions being made about the person he currently harbors romantic feelings for, and by the conversation I attempted to instigate on the way to school."

Honey blinked, compartmentalized, and attempted to address the first issue. "Assumptions?"

"The person for whom Hiro currently harbors feelings is male. Though he has shown symptoms similar to this around females as well."

"Ah."

Wasabi patted Hiro's back. "Ok, change all of the pronouns used earlier to 'he' and 'him'. I don't get why you're embarrassed though."

Hiro shot them all a Look. "That part is fine, I knew I was bi ages ago. The part that's not fine is where Baymax tried to give me the sex talk in public!"

The whole group shut up fast. Baymax made a shrugging motion. "Because Hiro is an adolescent, and this was one of the few times he has shown a romantic interest in someone, I assumed it was a good time to explain the practices of safe sex. I assume this was: poorly timed?"

Gogo snickered and patted Baymax's arm. "Big guy, it's probably better to have those talks in private. It's better for Hiro's mental health."

Baymax nodded solemnly. "I will remember this."

Hiro yanked his hood over his head even further, and Fred laughed and patted his head. "No worries dude, at least he didn't get to start breaking out the diagrams."

"Yeah, that's really comforting." Hiro replied dryly, slowly peeking out of his hood.

"And now we can actually give Hiro grief about crushes." Gogo added, grinning evilly.

He sighed and chuckled. At least his friends were predictable.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: So this was a bit of a risk on my side, because this is a personal headcanon. I don't know why, but I just really see Hiro as being bisexual, so that's what I worked with.)_

_(Also: Thank you all so much for reading, and to those who reviewed, thank you again! You are all wonderful people!)_


	6. Hugs

_(My apologies for the late upload-a couple of announcements are at the bottom.)_

* * *

><p>It started because Baymax is far more attentive than anyone guessed a robot would be.<p>

Hiro has good days and bad days. On the good days it was easy to laugh and smile and look over to the empty side of the room with only the mildest of twinges.

The bad days are harder. On the bad days he leaves a certain door in the lab closed, and can't stand the sight of his fighting bot, and getting out of bed is hard.

The first time Baymax notices this, he, surprisingly, does not say anything. He simply waddles over to the tired teen and wraps large, fluffy arms around him, and turns on his space heater. Hiro leans into the warmth, the stress falling from his shoulder and a slow smile appearing on his face.

Baymax doesn't let go until his neurotransmitters are at an acceptable level. And sometimes not for some times after that.

This pattern continues-when Hiro has moments in the lab, or at home, and even once during a movie night at Fred's place.

Eventually, Hiro's bad days just turn into less good days. There'll always been the twinge and the ache, but it's not so bad any more.

Still, Baymax randomly comes up and hugs him.

"Baymax, I'm ok today." Hiro finally comments, curious what the robot will say.

"Hugs are excellent for the healthy conscious and stability." Baymax replies automatically in response, not letting go.

Hiro decided to just enjoy the hug and not pursue it further.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Sorry for the shortness, this just...felt more like a drabble chapter than a oneshot chapter._

_On that note, I have two announcements._

_First: Updates will be postponed for the next couple of weeks. Finals + Family Stuff = Very Little Time for Writing. Have no fear, I'm not abandoning this story. Updates should start up again just after Christmas. My goal is a minimum of 25 chapters and that's still what I'm aiming for._

_Which leads to my second announcement: I would love to hear some prompts/requests from all of you! I have a few more ideas of my own up my sleeve, but if I want to get to 25 chapters, I'm going to need some help. I'm open to anything from specific requests to one-word prompts to even AU ideas, but I know the limits of my own writing abilities and if I don't feel like I can do your prompt justice, I'll let you know. I have only a couple of limitation: please keep all prompts to a T-rating or milder, and I will not write Hiro/Tadashi slash. Repeat after me: Incest should not be shipped. I have a little brother and incest stuff is just kind of creepy. If you want to ship it, that's your business, but I won't be writing it._

_Finally, thank you all so much for the reading and kind words-you all are awesome!)_


End file.
